The present invention relates to a transmission remote control apparatus for performing remote control of a transmission of a large bus or the like.
A transmission of a large bus is controlled by a long gear shift lever extending from a floor. The transmission must be synchronized with a long link mechanism arranged at the rear portion of the vehicle body. For this reason, experience and skill are required to shift between the gears in the transmission. Furthermore, a large force is required to shift between the gears. A conventional remote control system is proposed wherein electromagnetic valves are controlled in accordance with movement of the gear shift lever so as to cause the valves to open/close a compressed air path.
However, when an ignition key is being turned, the transmission must be set in the neutral position so as to guarantee starting of the engine and traffic safety. The conventional remote controlled transmission cannot automatically detect the neutral position in accordance with only the position of the gear shift lever. Various devices have been proposed to detect the neutral position. However, ultimately it is the driver who must detect the neutral position, resulting in inconvenience.